


Kouros In Lace

by peloquine



Series: Christmas fic calendar [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peloquine/pseuds/peloquine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin. It was supposed to be pure, blatant smut but there is a lot of feels too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouros In Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned more about panties from researching for this fic than I have in my entire life. Did you know that there is a kind of panties called "cheekies"? I'm feeling traumatized.

“I have a Christmas present for you,” Nasir says, looking vaguely anxious and holding out a small box wrapped in golden paper and adorned with a gigantic red bow.

“Its two days till Christmas day,” Agron says, setting down the magazine he was reading.

“Yeah, but.” Nasir fiddles with the bow. “I think you should open this now.”

“Okay, sure.” It’s not like Agron is going to say no to early Christmas presents. He makes grabby hands. “Give me.”

Nasir hesitates.

“Nasir? Are you alright?” Agron is concerned, trying to figure out why Nasir seems to find a Christmas present he is giving Agron so unnerving.

“I’m fine. Here.” He thrusts the gift into Agron hands and turns away, blushing furiously.

“Nasir,” Agron turns the packet over in his hands. It seems harmless. “I don’t _need_ to open this just now, you know, not if it…”

“Just open it,” Nasir says.

Agron does.

He stares. First at the opened box and then at Nasir, who still has his head turned away, his cheeks flaming.

“Nasir. Come here,” he says, voice slightly hoarse.

Nasir hesitates again, but just for a second.

Agron pulls him down, kissing him roughly. “Get out of your clothes. Now.” And then he disappears into the bedroom and Nasir hears the bathroom door close behind him.

He does what he is told, with slow, fumbling fingers, a bit shell-shocked. Agron didn’t freak out. He is not quite sure what he is doing, but he is not freaking out. When the bathroom door opens again, he still has his slacks on, is still confused.

Agron steps out and Nasir lets his eyes slowly rake down his body, from his gorgeous, open, pretty face, over his lickable collarbones and defined pecs and abs, down to…

Nasir tales a deep, heavy breath and almost has to look away, overwhelmed. Agron is hard, leaking even, and that’s more than ever Nasir dared hoped for.

“Good?” Agron asks, and he sounds… inquiring and slightly worried, as if this might not be exactly what Nasir wanted.

“How are you even asking that?” Nasir says, letting his eyes drift to Agron’s torso because it is easier than meeting his eyes.

“I had expected you to jump me the moment I got out of there because I look that fucking hot,” Agron says, grinning a little and Nasir relaxes right there and then, because it’s _them_ , it’s him and Agron, and Agron would never hurt him or make fun of him in any way.

He walks over to where Agron is standing and lets his hands wander, caressing his abs, his happy trail. Agron’s breath hitches as Nasir’s nails scratch through the hair and then again as Nasir’s hand wanders lower, stroking and squeezing him though the lace.

“Fuck,” Agron says. “Was this a spur of the moment thing, or…?”

“No,” Nasir tells him honestly, kissing his lips, his chin, along his jaw. It wasn’t. He had known exactly what he wanted and had spent some time picking them out – black thin lace hipster panties. And they are perfect; snug over Agron’s hips and stretched almost to the fabric’s limit over his cock that is so hard that the tip is peaking out over the waistband. And Nasir hasn’t even seen his _ass_ yet.

Agron swallows audibly at his answer, pressing their bodies together and taking Nasir’s mouth in a hard kiss.

“That’s… Holy _hell_ , Nasir.”

“So. You like it?” Nasir looks up to him, needing that confirmation even as Agron’s eager body is flush against him, his erection rubbing against his stomach and his finger clutching at his sides.

“Gods, _yes_. Fuck, just the thought of you imagining this, thinking about this, _buying_ them…” Agron closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. Nasir kisses the corner of his mouth. Agron licks his lips. “Is it…? Is it what you imagined? Does it look… good?”

“Yes.” Nasir lean against Agron and laughs a little, because _good_ doesn’t cut it. Not even close. “You’re just perfect. So fucking beautiful. You always are, but this, this…”

But Agron understands, so Nasir doesn’t need to finish the sentence. Their lips meet, again and again, the kisses keeps getting hungrier and needier, their breathing turning to pants.

“Lay down on the bed,” Nasir says eventually. “On your stomach.” He quickly zips his pants open and throws them away as Agron lies down.

Nasir stops breathing for what is probably a dangerously long time as he watched Agron all stretched out, his skin pale against their Christmas red sheets (Agron’s idea), and the black lace covering his firm, lush ass. He looks like sin, like pure sex – decadent and beautiful, and Nasir may or may not be dying a little bit inside with how fucking lucky he is, how much he loves his man.

He falls to his knees at the end of the bed, grabs the back of Agron’s thighs and spreads his legs apart a little more. The lace is rather transparent so he can see almost everything beneath it. It is without doubt one of the sexiest things he has ever seen, and that’s saying something since he and Agron has been dating for almost six months.

He trails kisses alongside the hem of the panties, at the underside of Agron’s buttocks where the skin is not covered by the lace, and nips lightly at him. Then he rests his hands on Agron’s hips, thumbs caressing the bone in small circles and draws back to look again.

The contrast is really what does it for him – the pretty, floral lace against the hard planes and sharp curves of Agron’s well-muscled body, the black against his pale skin.

He, too, is leaking copiously by now, and he pulls of his boxer briefs, squeezes hard at the base of his cock to grab a hold of himself. Agron is writhing on the bed, trying desperately to relieve his aching erection.

“Turn over,” Nasir says and moves back a little more.

Agron does, hurriedly, gracelessly, almost hitting Nasir in the head with his foot, but that’s unimportant.

Nasir spreads Agron’s legs, rakes his nails down Agron’s thighs, feeling and revelling in the way his muscles flexes under his skin. He leans forward and mouths at Agron’s cock, following the shape of it. The lace is rough against his lips and even through it he can taste Agron, musky and intimate.

Agron is whining, hands fisting in the sheet, thighs trembling. Nasir licks over the protruding cockhead, tasting pre-come.

“Fuck me,” Agron says breathlessly, frantically.

“Can’t,” Nasir says and his voice is just as wrecked. “Won’t last that long.”

Agron groans and curses, throws one arm across his eyes. His hips thrusts up, his back arching, as Nasir takes the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking teasingly on it. His hands are grabbing at Agron’s thighs, fingers sliding up to rest in the junction where they meet his groin, tickling and scratching gently.

Nasir takes Agron deeper and hollows his cheeks for a few seconds before letting his cock out of his mouth, saliva and pre-come dribbling all over the panties. He puts two of his fingers into his mouth, sucks at them to get them wet.

He slips them in through the hem of the panties, teases at Agron’s opening while taking Agron’s cock back in his mouth, pulling the lace down to get access to more of the shaft.

He presses one fingertip inside and Agron’s hips buck up, almost causing Nasir to choke. He babbles apologies and more curses but Nasir just takes him deeper down, pressing another finger inside alongside the first.

“Gods, I love you,” Agron gasps as Nasir’s finger presses against his prostate. His hand grabs the back of Nasir’s head, his fingers tangles in the dark strands, and Nasir moans around Agron’s cock, pumping his fingers inside of him.

Agron comes hard, hips snapping up, eyes rolling back in his head and he yells Nasir’s name, clutching at his neck and shoulders with his hands, thrashing in pure ecstasy on the bed. Nasir just swallows as he empties down his throat, his fingers pressing mercilessly against his prostate.

He keeps sucking and licking at Agron cock until Agron can’t take it anymore and gently drags his head away.

“You are…” he pants and then just shakes his head, unable to find a superlative that is even close to sufficent. “Come ‘ere.”

Nasir crawls up Agron’s body and kisses him, deep and filthy, the taste of Agron’s come on his lips and in his mouth.

Nasir slips one hand underneath Agron’s body and grabs a handful of his ass. His other hand goes around his own cock, fisting it hard and fast until he comes, mostly over Agron’s lace-covered groin and his abs. Agron pulls him down into another kiss before Nasir has even finished coming.

He flops heavily down on Agron, panting against his neck. Agron hold him and gently moves them up on the bed so that his legs are no longer hanging over the edge.

“So that was like fucking awesomely incredible,” Agron says, almost purring, into Nasir’s ear. He licks at the shell and Nasir starts, too sensitive for Agron to be anywhere near his ears right now.

Nasir looks up at him, sweaty hair hanging down over his face. “Yeah,” he says. “Thank you,” he adds, almost shyly.

“Nope,” Agron says, tugging at Nasir’s mostly disintegrated braid. “You’re _not_ thanking me for the best blowjob I have ever gotten.”

“You know that’s not what I’m thanking you for,” Nasir says. “I’m glad you took it well.”

Agron knows that Nasir has had all kinds of shitty relationships in the past, and he wonders how many didn’t; how many Nasir dared ask this off and how many reacted badly.

“Anything you want, honey,” Agron says, kissing him lightly on the lips. “Anything that doesn’t involve blood or too much pain or other people, that is,” he adds. Then he shifts on the bed and grimaces at the feel of come drying on his skin and the lace. “I think these are ruined,” he tells Nasir.

“Mhm.” Nasir buries his nose behind Agron’s ear and inhales. “I’ll buy you a new pair.”

“That’s good,” Agron says. “Because I _rock_ these.”

Nasir laughs, sounding happy and satisfied and very much in love. “You totally do.”

“And now I know why you decided to give me this gift beforehand – good call. There are certain things that my grandmother does not need to know.”

Nasir rests his cheek against Agron’s chest, strokes his hands up and down his sides. “I thought about asking you,” he says softly. “But this seemed… easier.”

“Sweetheart,” Agron says, twirling a few strands of Nasir’s hair around his finger. “One of these days, you’re going to give me the names of every shitty boyfriend and sex partner you’ve ever had and I will kill them all, okay?”

Nasir entwines his fingers with Agron’s free hand and kisses his skin.

“I don’t mind you surprising me like that, far from it…” He laughs. “But if you want to talk about something, we’ll talk about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Nasir says and reaches up to kiss Agron, the lace rasping against the skin of his hip.


End file.
